One-Shot: Reina de las Hadas
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Kuon Hizuri, hijo del rey de las hadas había escapado a su destino como heredero pero se encontró con la dulzura de una joven hada y que después de sumergirse en la oscuridad huyendo de su mundo, la volvió a ver de nuevo, como la reina de las hadas. ¡MI FIC #100!


**One-Shot: Reina de las Hadas**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Resumen:**

**Kuon Hizuri, hijo del rey de las hadas había escapado a su destino como heredero pero se encontró con la dulzura de una joven hada y que después de sumergirse en la oscuridad huyendo de su mundo, la volvió a ver de nuevo, como la reina de las hadas. **

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**¡MI FIC NUMERO 100!**

**Se lo regalo al fandom de Skip Beat que me ha enamorado con su trama XD**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

* * *

**Capitulo Único **

**"Las mariposas no siempre fueron bellas"**

Kuon sentía el mundo caer sobre sus hombros, mientras pasaba entre los árboles, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad de ser heredero al trono de las hadas y más cuando todo lo que hacías era perfecto.

Eso sembró rencor en otros contra él, porque era un mestizo en cierta medida con una raza oscura como lo eran los Spriggans y eso le coloco un blanco en la espalda para el odio de otros niños, ocultándole este hecho a su padre para no preocuparlo con sus responsabilidades.

Podía sonreír ante su padre y madre, pero no ante el resto del mundo porque todos le odiaban por quien era hasta el momento en que huyendo a solas en medio de un lugar secreto cerca de un pequeño riachuelo sintió el quemor de las lágrimas.

Era como si la oscuridad tratara de emerger y no podía, su tristeza y agobio lo hicieron apretar los puños junto al cristal de su cuello que parecía cada vez más violeta tomando todas sus emociones oscuras.

Sintió el viento acariciar su cabello y donde deberían estar sus alas, pero estas no deseaba exponerlas por lo que eran de un color diferente: Un Oscuro torneado por tonalidades en los bordes.

Escucho sollozos, se volvió para encontrarse con una niña cuyos ojos en un inusual dorado y hermoso cabello negro sus alas ni siquiera parecían haber crecido como ocurría con la mayoría de ellos pareciendo una humana.

— **¿Quién eres?**—Comento la pequeña niña, ella le miraba con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. —** ¿Eres un hada?**

No sabía que responder a eso, porque usualmente muchos sabían quién era él y por supuesto estando en la mansión fuera de los límites del reino donde pocos conocían siquiera su existencia.

El sonrío, porque siquiera uno del reino no lo reconocía y eso podía dejarlo sin aquella carga de la realeza: Era libre por primera vez.

—**Si…** —Comento mientras la niña solo lo miraba con leve adoración, porque ella se volvió más un confidente y podía ver en ella alguien tan dulce pero en quien podía encontrar un corazón tan puro que lo lleno de ternura aun cuando sentía la oscuridad en él.

—**Corn…no te vayas**—Comento ella, el día en que le dijo y más ver como sus pequeñas manos llegaban a cubrir las lágrimas en su rostro.

No quería verla llorar, no por él.

Pero podía hacer algo para que lo recordara o por lo menos hacerla feliz, saco de su bolsillo una piedra…la misma que una vez también uso cuando se sintiera triste.

—**Pequeña Kyoko, abre tus manos**—Le dijo sabiendo que sería la última vez, pero vio como esta obedecía dejando leves rastros de sus lágrimas en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados extendió la roca entre las manos de ella—**Espero que pueda reducir tus lágrimas**.

Vio las lágrimas pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, uno que quedo impregnado en sus recuerdos incluso en los más oscuros.

— **¡Gracias, lo atesoraré!** —Comento ella sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

Los días con ella pudo decir que fueron los más alegres de su vida, además del tiempo con sus padres cuando era niño porque cuando regreso con ellos y se alejó de allí, nada volvió a ser igual

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los años no se hicieron en vano, porque Kuon había perdido el rumbo realmente hasta que volvió al mundo a través de Lory, un Springgan Lord quien manejaba los mensajes del rey de las hadas pero también como Lord entre los nobles.

Pero ahora había perdido tal vez la facultad de ser tan noble, o ser la persona que esperarían del hijo del rey de las hadas por eso había regresado como Ren, un desconocido para el resto del mundo de las hadas solo como Spriggan era reconocido por sí mismo.

Todos esos años sumergidos en la oscuridad del mundo fuera de las hadas, sus manos bañadas en sangre y violencia pero ahora con otro nombre junto a otra vida e incluso con todos estos años en que todo había cambiado para su padre e incluso su madre quienes aún tenían el trono del reino de las hadas.

Pero lo que no esperaba era eso, allí en medio del reino que había dejado hacía tiempo parecía ejercer el trono alguien que desconocía porque en los carteles solo dejaban ver a la reina de las hadas actual y eso desconcertó a Ren…¿Quién podría ser aquella mujer?

Yashiro, un amigo que siempre lo aconsejo y que también estuvo a su lado tras la asignación de Lory, miro el cartel desconcertado por la impresión que dejaba ver el joven Ren, ya que desconocía ese cambio en el poder del reino tras varios años lejos.

—**Ella es Kyoko**—Comento Yashiro acomodando sus lentes, señalo el cartel donde estaba sentada en el trono la joven que parecía incluso menor que Ren, pero cuando observo detenidamente pudo vislumbrar a sus padres detrás de ella—**Los anteriores reyes decidieron ceder el trono por primera vez en muchos siglos, tras desparecer su hijo hace ya más de dos décadas…**

No escucho a Yashiro en su lugar pudo entender el dolor de sus padres al dejarlos, pero esta chica con su hermoso cabello largo color castaño y ojos que brillaban con un hermoso color dorado con aquellas alas que parecían transparentes con un inusual brillo en sus bordes.

«Tan opuestas a las mías» pensó Ren, mirando el trono que había supuesto heredaría hacia años pero era mejor así porque no podía decirse que deseara ser rey.

—**¿…Ren?** —Pregunto Yashiro trayéndolo al mundo real, asintió ignorando el mismo cartel que había atraído su atención pero sentía una extraña opresión aun cuando no le agradara el trono—**Tenemos que ir al palacio, Lord Lory ha estado entablando conversaciones con el anterior rey** **y este desea conocer a Ren, el poderoso Spriggan que ha sido conocido como un feroz guerrero.**

Ren asintió, de igual forma en todos estos años sus padres conocían su paradero aun sino habían hablado mucho pero esta extraña fase de utilizar a una chica para sus cometidos…era un poco retorcida siendo el rey de las hadas, pero ahora no podía objetar nada contra eso.

Suspiro, mientras caminaba con su usual traje oscuro dejando entrever el mercenario que había creado en el resto del mundo y que era conocido incluso por los distintos reinos pero cuando recibió este pedido por parte de Lord Lory, ya era otra cuestión.

Miro lo que alguna vez le pareció familiar, pero ahora había cambiado durante aquellos 20 años lejos del reino que lo vio nacer además que las Hadas llegaban a cierta edad y dejaban de envejecer además que lo hacían más lento que los demás, eso era algo ventajoso.

Pero mirar como lo miraban como solían ver a su padre, pero con reverencia ante su otra mitad como Spriggan y lo hacía ser más fuerte que su raza aun cuando su reino gobernaba las hadas también la facción Springgan se había unido tras la coronación de la reina actual, algo interesante de admirar tras ser coronado como rey de los oscuros Spriggan.

«Aun cuando he estado evitando la corona» pensó mirando alguna que otra imagen suya y del torpe de Fuwa Sho, otro de su raza que trataba de destacar con su música pero también como mercenario, algo osado al entrar en ese tipo de mundo.

Pero se decía que la reina de las hadas lo había humillado públicamente, de una forma que este no se pudo recuperar de esa misma…o eso escucho en los rumores que menciono alguna vez Yashiro.

Las puertas se abrieron, Yashiro hizo las correspondientes presentaciones a los guardias quienes lo miraron con recelo mientras caminaban al salón del trono donde se encontraba quien fuera la joven reina.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron dejando entrever el enorme salón donde el trono de los reyes usualmente estaba, pero solo uno estaba ocupado mientras los ministros junto a Lord Lory hablaban con la reina y sintiendo las miradas de todos los allí presentes excepto la reina quien estaba atenta a los comentarios de Lord Lory.

Pudo observar el perfil de la joven, su cabello ocultaba brevemente su rostro pero inclinaba el rostro como una doncella educada y rica, pero algo en ella dejaba ver un aura de poder porque muchos de los allí presentes a excepción de Lord Lory eran influenciados por sus movimientos.

Alguien aplaudió, una mujer de cabello negro cuyos ojos claros podían apagar la belleza de muchas de las hadas y los ministros salieron dejando a Lord Lory en el salón además de salir Yashiro de allí junto a la mujer.

En el salón solo quedaron Lord Lory, La reina y el.

Ella se volvió para encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos dorados ocultaban algo que llamaba a la oscuridad de los Springgans y pudo ver que esta descendía lentamente del trono levantándose para estar delante de él.

«Es más pequeña que yo» Pensó sin inmutarse, aun preguntándose cómo había obtenido el trono y sus ojos dorados fijos en él, parecía esperar algo aunque no lo entendía.

No era una mujer realmente hermosa, era delgada parecía frágil y menuda pero algo en ella irradiaba fuerza, sentía que la conocía de antes, aun así se preguntaba cómo podría ser la heredera al trono del reino de las hadas.

—**¿Es lo que esperabas?** —Pregunto ella, tomándolo por sorpresa y pudo observar una sonrisa junto al brillo en sus ojos algo que le hizo sentir extraño cuando sus latidos parecieron correr—**Espero que si, porque no estás aquí solo porque te ha llamado el antiguo rey, mi lord.**

Todos le temían en el mundo mágico de las hadas tras su nueva imagen lo conocían como alguien distinto, pero allí la nueva reina de las hadas parecía decirle en un desafío silencioso que no le temía sino que era una chica diferente a los demás.

—**Lord Lory me ha comentado sus fascinantes facultades**—Comento ella, aun allí mirándolo desde abajo y con una sonrisa cerro los ojos—**Él ha sido uno de mis mejores consejeros y considero sus palabras tanto como las del antiguo rey al tomar una decisión, no obstante…**

Ella tomo su mano envuelta en un guante y sintió como la energía se deslizaba de ella hacia él, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pareció eterno mientras la miraba con otros ojos parecidos a los que alguna vez conoció.

— **¿Alguna vez estuviste en Kyoto?** —Preguntó el, los únicos que conocían ese lugar eran ellos dos, pero si era la persona que nunca volvería a ver, sería una ironía del cielo.

Ella palideció pero asintió algo retumbo en su pecho y fue entonces cuando su mano dejo la suya dejando un vacío que lo desconcertó.

Pero vio como ella extraía un collar que estaba junto a su corazón y del cual pendía una roca violeta que reconoció inmediatamente, por una razón quería confirmar si realmente era ella.

—**Sí, fue un regalo de Corn…una persona especial para mí y que si no fuera por él hoy no estaría aquí**—Comento ella con una sonrisa diferente de la que tuvo ante su presentación.

«¡¿Corn?!» Pensó mirando como ella concentraba su mirada en la roca entre sus manos y trago en seco.

—**¿Estuviste en el jardín de Kyoto?** —Comento el, ella levanto la mirada dejando entrever su asombro y vio con temor como asentía con una sonrisa cálida que lo hizo tambalear.

« ¿Podría ser ella?» Pensó mirándola con otros ojos, sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban y sin más una de sus rodillas termino hincada aun cuando no quiso, eso le extraño porque nunca había hecho eso ni siquiera ante sus padres. «Ha cambiado tanto…»

Ella se inclinó hacia él, levantando su rostro aun sabiendo que las hadas y los Spriggan jamás se tocaban pero ella lo miraba con un nuevo interés, en las profundidades de sus ojos podía decir que era la persona que menos esperaba ver.

—**¿Qué sucede…**"**Ren**"**?**—Pregunto ella, sus ojos parecieron cambiar de colores entre tonalidades verde clara y negro, parecían parpadear sus iris cambiando de color pero regresando al usual dorado—**Tu…**

En sus labios pudo ver el movimiento de un nombre que no había utilizado antes

—_**Kuon…**_—Lo dijo cerca, en su rostro vio como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro que sostenía una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba con un chillido de alegría—**Te he extrañado tanto, pero no importa ahora… ¡Sé que estas bien!**

« ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?» Pensó desconcertado, sabiendo que era reconocido de una forma siniestra entre su mundo y el de ella, pero algo que no esperaba era aquel beso que ella inicio pero cuando se tocaron sus labios.

Sintió desfallecer porque imágenes de ella, su vida, los sucesos que transcurrieron a lo largo de estos 20 años junto a la aparición de sus alas e incluso cuando lo había visto alguna vez antes pasaron como una película a través de su mente junto incluso al bastardo de Fuwa Sho quien la había lastimado cuando él estaba lejos.

Sintió como las lágrimas de ella caían sobre su rostro, saliendo de aquel trance extraño y era una habilidad a temer incluso entre las hadas, ella creció como las orugas volviéndose la más esplendida mariposa no esperada…pero lo que más los perturbo era lo que sus padres habían propuesto a la joven mientras crecía con ellos y la instruían en el gobierno de su reino: Casarse con el rey de los Springgans.

—**Yo…**—Murmuro, había quedado mudo ante semejante visión que le hizo estremecer y ella acaricio su rostro, sus ojos dejando ver ternura—**Kyoko…**

« ¿Y si hubiera resultado mal?» Pensó el con cierta aprehensión.

—**Bienvenido a casa, Cèile***—Comento ella, su confianza era abrumadora junto a sus ojos llenos de alegría al saber quién era él y suspiro, la miro a los ojos con la misma emoción de saber que ella nunca había perdido la fe en él.

Se levantó del suelo tomo la mano de ella, sabiendo que aun cuando el mundo había desechado su herencia e incluso lo desprecio, allí estaba una luz de esperanza que siempre lo aceptaba tal cual era.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Esposo en gaélico.**

**Siento que le falto algo, pero sera para el próximo fic XD pues creo que me sali de la trama original de Inspiración-chan**


End file.
